


Dreams

by Clytemnestrasrevenge (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Kim Wonshik, M/M, Youtuber Jaehwan, artist discovery, follow your dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: CEO Kim Wonshik wants to sign Jaehwan to his record label.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> > Raken/Kenvi Prompt: An AU where Jaehwan is a YouTuber and Wonshik wants to sign him to his new record label [pic.twitter.com/BjTQrUuxPu](https://t.co/BjTQrUuxPu)
>> 
>> — Clytemnestrasrevenge (@chelseabts95) [July 8, 2019](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95/status/1148133412810571781?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

“That’s all I have for you today, my beautiful babies! Don’t forget to follow my best friend Taekwoonie for more awesome songs, and please look forward to my new video! It will be out on Friday! Links in the bio, love you!”

Jaehwan made a kissy face, curving his arms over his head to form a giant heart. Comments flooded across his screen too fast to read, but he understood the love-face emojis well enough. He gave a final wave before reaching for his phone and shutting of the Instagram live. A good broadcast, Jaehwan thought, a pleased smile pushing his cheeks up so far that it almost hurt.

Twenty thousand followers was a solid amount for someone with nothing but a SoundCloud account and a modestly popular YouTube channel. It wasn’t the kind of following that paid the bills completely, but ad revenue at least meant that he didn’t need to work night shifts to afford rent anymore.

All Jaehwan wanted to do was sing, ever since he was a little kid and his mother had taken him to his first professional musical. Beauty and the Beast, dress circle, third row. He had been enchanted from the moment the orchestra began to play, and begged his parents for singing lessons every day afterward until they finally gave in. Despite the fact that he was an excellent singer and slightly internet famous, Jaehwan’s life was pretty mundane. He had an early shift at his café job in the morning, so he called it a night, falling asleep with his phone in his hand while reading comments from his fans.

Unfortunately, he missed the little ***1*** on the upper right-hand corner of the app alerting him that he had a new direct message.

✧✧✧(✿◠‿◠) ✧✧✧

Jaehwan had cut it very close, stumbling out of bed and into the shower with just enough time to brush his hair and throw on jeans and a hoodie before jogging out of his apartment building. He made the bus, _just,_ but the trailing end of his scarf got caught in the door and nearly strangled him when he tried to walk back to find a seat.

He stepped in a puddle of something (he didn’t actually want to think too deeply about what the murky brown liquid was) just outside the café, dirtying his favorite white sneakers, and the amateur singer was lamenting the no doubt countless hours it would take to clean them as he poured beans into the grinder.

The café was mercifully empty, only a few of their regulars having already picked up their drinks and then headed off to work. The apron string around Jaehwan’s waist kept coming loose, and he re-tied it for probably the _fifteen millionth time_ that morning as the loud machine began to whir. It sounded like a fork stuck in a garbage disposal, and so Jaehwan missed the telltale dinging that signaled a customer opening the door.

His back was to the counter, one now resolutely brown tennis shoe tapping against the tiled floor as he hummed under his breath, waiting for the grinder to finish… _grinding._ Once it did, Jaehwan heard a throat being cleared. He made sure he was smiling when he turned around, but only had time to catch the briefest glimpse of the customer before he tripped on the damn apron string and fell flat on his face.

“Eeek!” he squeaked, a rather undignified sound that was immediately followed by an “Ouch!” and then, finding one lens of his glasses had cracked, a very disgruntled “Oh god _damn_ it!” Today clearly wasn’t his day.

“Are you okay?” a deep, velvety voice inquired, apparently coming from the vaguely person-shaped blob kneeling in front of him. Jaehwan looked up, having momentarily forgotten about the customer, but he replied, “Yeah, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to curse… but you shouldn’t be back here.”

The counter wasn’t blocked off or anything, but still, having _civilians_ near the equipment was frowned upon by _management._ “I figured, but getting a coffee would be a bit difficult if the barista was lying on the floor, so I thought it was worth the risk,” the man (it was most definitely a man) replied, setting the broken glasses back on Jaehwan's nose before offering him a hand.

Jaehwan blinked up at the man, trying to squint around the jagged crack obscuring his vison. He had dark brown hair that parted in the center, wispy side bangs framing his face. It was an extremely handsome face, Jaehwan noted, honey warm skin with a nicely defined jaw. Lips tinted a very light shade of hibiscus and a line shaved through his left eyebrow. The man’s multitude of earrings sparkled under the florescent lights, but they were almost put to shame by the four silver chains cushioned atop the man’s white turtleneck.

The man’s dark brown eyes were the slightest bit crinkled at the corners as he smiled, and Jaehwan felt a blush begin to creep across his cheeks. He was in no state to be meeting a cute boy. He didn’t even have any eyeliner on! “Thanks,” he muttered, taking the man’s outstretched hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m Wonshik by the way.”

That was when it clicked. Jaehwan _squeaked_ again, swallowing so hard that he choked on his spit. Wonshik, Kim Wonshik, otherwise known as Ravi! The incredibly famous rapper who had just started his own record label! One of Jaehwan’s favorite artists! Not to mention the person who held the number one spot on his celebrity crush list for 5 years running! In the café where he worked! Smiling at him! After he just saw Jaehwan faceplant! Oh god, why today!?

“I know! I’m literally blind I’m so sorry oh my god you’re actually here!” he exclaimed, once his mild coughing fit had subsided. Jaehwan heard how shrill his voice was getting but the man _(Kim Wonshik!!!!!!! Oh my god!!!!!)_ just kept smiling.

“You know me?”

Jaehwan almost choked again from sheer disbelief. “Of course! _Everybody_ knows you! You’re so amazing oh my god I’m _such_ a fan! I don’t mean to sound like a crazy person but it’s really you?!”

“Really me,” Wonshik replied, laughing a little when Jaehwan began jumping up and down in excitement. There was nothing he could do to stop himself at this point, he was just so _happy._ “What’s your name?”

Kim Wonshik want to know his name. _His_ name! “Jaehwan! I’m Lee Jaehwan! 25 years old! Aires!” Jaehwan replied, information pouring out of his mouth like word vomit.

“I’m an Aquarius. And I’m 24.”

“I know!”

“Wait,” Wonshik said, peering at Jaehwan’s face so closely that the elder started to feel faint. “Are you the same Lee Jaehwan who has the cute YouTube channel and sings like an angel on Instagram?”

If the squeak from before was undignified, the noise Jaehwan made this time was downright mortifying. Something halfway between a groan and a strangled shriek. _Kim Wonshik_ knew who _he_ was!

“Yes! That’s me!” he replied, arms flailing like a baby T-rex and tripping over the apron string he forgot to tie again. The younger caught him, just a steadying hand on his elbow, but it was enough to make goosebumps erupt on Jaehwan’s skin mercifully hidden under his sweatshirt. 

“Well, that’s incredibly good news! You don’t have a contact number or manager as far as I could tell, so I DM’ed you on Instagram yesterday,” Wonshik said, grinning at the look of shock that was 100% plastered across Jaehwan’s face. “I wanted to see if you would meet with me about signing to my label.”

“Excuse me?” Jaehwan asked, absolutely positive that he had either misheard or that he was still in his bed having the best dream of his life.

“Me, sign you, to my label,” the younger repeated, slower this time in an attempt to make the elder understand.

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not.”

“You are!”

“I promise, I’m not. You have genuine talent and I think, with a larger platform, you could really make a name for yourself.”

Jaehwan had gone mute. More accurately, it felt like someone had dumped a bucket of freezing cold water over his head. _Kim Wonshik_ just said that _he_ had genuine talent. He didn’t even notice how tightly he was gripping the sleeve of his idol’s cream-colored coat. His body had gone completely numb.

After a moment of very charged silence, Wonshik added, “You don’t have to say yes, but if you want to sing, _really_ sing, I’m offering you a chance to follow that dream.”

His dream. His childhood dream. The opportunity of a lifetime being offered to him by his idol. Really, there was only one possible answer.

“Yes, yes, a bajillion times, yes!” he shouted, trying very hard not to cry, forgetting his broken glasses and ruined shoe as he threw himself on the other man and hugged him so tightly that Wonshik stumbled back a step. It wasn’t very professional, but honestly, Jaehwan didn’t care.

Wonshik didn’t seem to care either, because he wrapped his arms around the elder and hugged him back, lifting Jaehwan off his feet and spinning him around. Jaehwan’s heart was soaring, mind full of racing thoughts. He had to call his mom! And Taekwoon! And every other person he had ever met! Had to shout it from the rooftops and engrave it into his mind forever!

Lee Jaehwan was going to follow his dreams! 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something short and free of angst for once. And I didn't use the F word. I feel like that's progress lol.
> 
> I have both versions of the Rook.Book. poster on my wall, and im a sucker for Kim CEO. Sue me. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)


End file.
